Board-mounted connectors intended for electrical connection of PC memory cards are usually electrically connected to a mother board by means of intermediary boards. For example, a board-mounted connector 100 described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-22762 shown in FIG. 5, is known in the art. In the board-mounted connector 100, electrical contacts 104,104' and ground contacts 106,108,110 retained in housing 102 are electrically connected to junction board 112. Junction board 112 is electrically connected to electrical contacts 122 of another intermediary electrical connector 120, with the connector 100 and the intermediary connector 120 being electrically connected to the mother board (not shown). In order to firmly join the connector 100 to the mother board, lugs 114 are provided on the bottom surface of the connector 100 that correspond to the intermediary connector 120.
Since in the above example the connector must be mounted on the mother board by means of the intermediary connector 120, the first connector must have lugs 114 that have practically the same height as the intermediary connector 120. Therefore, one of the disadvantages of this connector is that the board-mounted connector 100 occupies considerable space on the mother board.
Considering the above disadvantage, a purpose of the present invention is to achieve a low mounting height of the connector including a mounting fixture even if such fixtures are needed.
Another purpose of the present invention is to reduce the height of the connector and to move it closer to a junction board.